evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm
Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm (released in some markets as Paradoria 2) is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy-drama film produced by Universal Animation. It is a direct sequel to the 2015 film Paradoria, making it the 24th entry in the Universal Animated Features canon. The film was directed by Steve Samono from a screenplay by Samono, Laurie Craig, Jonathan Aibel, and Glenn Berger. The film stars the first film's regular voice cast reprising their roles, with an exception of Bryan Cranston, who had a non-speaking role, and guest voices Zoe Saldana, Paul Giamatti, Tom Cruise, Madelaine Petsch, and Gina Rodriguez. Development on a Paradoria sequel began in April 2015 by the time it was first announced following the success of the first film, and the new installment went through three different scripts before the filmmakers settled on the final plot. By the fall of 2015, much of the original cast confirmed they had signed on, with new cast members added from 2017 to 2018. Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm premiered at the 69th Berlin International Film Festival on February 15, 2019, and was released in the United States on March 22, 2019 in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D by Universal Pictures. The film received mixed reviews from critics, who commended its humor, characters, screenplay, animation, and the vocal performances of Wolfhard and Robb, although some were mixed on the film for "playing it safe". It has grossed over $919 million worldwide over a $200 million budget, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2019. Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm scored the twenty third-largest three-day opening weekend in US history, as well as the largest opening for an animated film, surpassing Incredibles 2. A third film, Paradoria 3, is currently in development and is set for release on March 19, 2021. Plot Everyone in Paradoria prepare for their first Friendship Festival, overseen by Princess Keena. The festivities are interrupted by a mysterious conqueror intends to overthrow the Paradorian kingdom by placing a spell that poisons Clint, allowing the Conqueror to take over his place as the king of Paradoria. Later, Melly warns Jamo and Keena that Clint has been poisoned; Melly gives Verra incomplete instructions to seek help from "the queen of the hippo" before they are both petrified. Keena flees the city alongside Jamo – and the Neets. The group travel to the desert city of Klugetown in search of the aforementioned "hippos". A feline con artist named Vicktor offers to escort the group, secretly intending to sell them to settle a debt; however, he develops a genuine friendship with them. Keena discovers an atlas that reveals the "hippos" to be hippogriffs, exposing Vicktor's treachery. After the group evade a pursuing the Conquer aboard a delivery airship, Conquer brings Vicktor to guide her to them, but he deliberately misdirects her to atone for deceiving the group. During a lunch break, the airship's Londa and her crew reluctantly allow the group passage, revealing themselves to be former pirates that have been forced into the conquer's service. Jamo persuades the pirates to defy orders and take the group to the hippogriffs' kingdom on Mount Aris. In celebration, he performs a Sonic boom that inadvertently gives their location away to Tempest, forcing the group to escape in a makeshift hot air balloon before Tempest destroys the ship with the pirates and Vicktor on board. The group reach Mount Aris to find it deserted; while exploring the ruins, they become trapped in an underwater cavern, where they are saved from drowning by Faila and led to her undersea home of Seadoria. Falia identifies her kind as the hippogriffs, transformed by a magic pearl used by her mother, Leena, to hide from the Conquer; Leena demonstrates by turning Jamo and Keena into seadorianss and the neets into pufferfishes. When Leena denies them the pearl to use against the Conquer, Keena desperately attempts to steal it while letting Jamo unknowingly distract the seadorians. Her plan backfires when she unwittingly triggers an alarm, prompting the outraged queen to banish the entire group to the surface. Abandoned by her friends over her actions, Keena is kidnapped by Tempest and brought to the Conquer in Paradoria to have her magic absorbed; en route, Tempest gains Keena's sympathy when she divulges how she lost her horn in a monster attack as a filly, which caused her own friends to shun her for her dangerously unstable magic. Meanwhile, after the neets alerts Keena's friends to her capture, Vicktor, the pirates, and Faila return to help them infiltrate Paradoria and mount a rescue. The Conquer retaliates by conjuring a tornado in the city with his newly empowered staff, betraying Tempest as well. Keena saves Tempest from the tornado and reunites with her friends, who work together with her to take the staff. The Conquer hurls an obsidian orb at the group to reclaim the staff, but Tempest jumps in his way, petrifying them both. The Conquer's body falls and shatters, while the group use the staff's magic to revive Tempest, who returns the stolen magic to restore the princesses and the damaged city. The Friendship Festival resumes, and the paradorians celebrate with all of the allies Keena's group have made on their adventure. Tempest is disheartened by her still broken horn until she is convinced by Twilight to join the party by producing a fireworks display with her magic, happily accepting the group's friendship. Voice cast : Main article: List of Paradoria characters :* Finn Wolfhard as Jamo, the adoptive 17-year-old son of Noalus and Verra, and Keena's boyfriend and later husband. :* AnnaSophia Robb as Princess Keena, the 18-year-old daughter of Queen Melly and King Clint, and Jamo's fiancée and later wife. :* Zoe Saldana as Londa, the leader of the Enchanted Realm, who is revealed to be Jamo's long-lost biographical mother. :* Paul Giamatti as the Conqueror, a mysterious conqueror and former member of the Enchanted Realm who intends to overthrow the Paradorian kingdom by placing a spell that poisons Clint, allowing the Conqueror to take over his place as the king of Paradoria. :* Tom Cruise as Vicktor, a man who helps Jamo, Keena and the Neets on their adventure. :* Madelaine Petsch as Falia, a member of the Enchanted Realm who happily greets Jamo and Keena when they visit the Enchanted Realm, and is Vicktor's fiancée. :* Jenny Slate as Verra, Jamo's adoptive mother. :* Maya Rudolph as Melly, the queen of the Paradorian kingdom and Keena's mother. :* Patrick Stewart as Clint, the king of the Paradorian kingdom and Keena's father. :* Gina Rodriguez as Leena, a mysterious girl who looks exactly like Keena. :* Steve Samono as Cookie and the Neets, small creatures that resemble a mouse and a rabbit and are friends with Jamo and Keena. :** Samono also voices a Paradorian guard and the Conqueror's servant. :* Wendie Malick as Maggie, a caretaker for the Paradorian children. :* Chris Parnell as Eugene, a Paradorian. :* Dawnn Lewis as Canna, a Paradorian who has various neets who follow and communicate with her. :* Amy McNeill as Elderly Woman, Mother and Witch :* Daniel Ross as Guard #1 :* Gary Hall as Guard #2 and Baker :* Jim Anderson as Guard #3 :* Laurie Craig as Flower Shop Owner :* Maddie Samono as Sweet Girl #1 :* Theresa Rose McNeill as Sweet Girl #2 :* Sam Lavagnino as Little Boy :* Lex Lang as Captain :* Conrad Vernon as Enchanted Realm Villager :* Lauren Tom as Villager's Wife :* Roger Craig Smith as Norb :* Rob Riggle as King Kakas (via flashbacks) Additional Voices * Steve Alterman * Steven Jay Blum * Clancy Brown * June Christopher * Cam Clarke * Robert Clotworthy * Wendy Cutler * Brian T. Delaney * Debi Derryberry * Holly Dorff * Terri Douglas * Robin Atkin Downes * Moosie Drier * Eddie Frierson * Jean Gilpin * Jackie Gonneau * Jason Harris * Carter Hastings * Bridget Hoffman * Karen Huie * Mia Sinclair Jenness * Ashley Johnson * Logan Kishi * Sam CatBug Lavagnino * Wendee Lee * Hope Levy * Yuri Lowenthal * Theresa Rose McNeill * Scott Menville * Edie Mirman * Max Mittelman * Jonathan Nichols * Paul Pape * Bryce Papenbrook * Lynwood Robinson * Lilly Rodgers * Daniel Ross * Michelle Ruff * Maddie Samono * Emma Shannon * Keith Silverstein * Tara Strong * Pepper Sweeney * Shane Sweet * Audrey Wasilewski * Diamond White * Shelby Young * Lynnanne Zager Rating The film is rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America for "mild action and rude humor". Production Development On April 18, 2015, Universal Animation Studios announced a sequel to 2015's Paradoria, with director Steve Samono, producers Amy McNeill and Daniel Ross, and writer Laurie Craig returning. On June 24, 2015, Samono confirmed that the script was being written. In November 2015, it was reported that Kung Fu Panda co-writers Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger had been hired to rewrite the script. On May 20, 2018, Universal officially announced the film's title Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm along with its new release of April 26, 2019, as well as the first teaser poster. On June 1, 2018, after the Subway deal for Universal was announced, it was announced that Disney acquired Universal and will start producing its films with it as United States distributor, and Universal as international distributor. On December 7, 2018, Universal moved the release date a month earlier to March 22, 2019, with Avengers: Endgame taking its slot of April 26, 2019. Gary Hall, who co-directed the first film stated that he was unable to return in the sequel due to Hall being busy on directing the fifth Computeropolis ''installment, but will be still involved as an executive producer. Casting On July 31, 2015, it was reported that Finn Wolfhard was willing to reprise his role as Jamo in the sequel. It was also reported that AnnaSophia Robb might return to reprise her role as Keena but had not decided yet. In September 2015, it had been confirmed that Wolfhard and Robb would reprise their respective roles as Jamo and Keena in the sequel. By February 2016, Jenny Slate, Maya Rudolph and Patrick Stewart were confirmed to reprise their roles. In November 2016, it was announced that Bryan Cranston will not reprise his role. His role was took over by Patrick Warburton. In October 2017, it was announced that Zoe Saldana has joined the cast to voice a brand new character in the sequel. The following month, Paul Giamatti was cast to voice a villain in the film. On August 12, 2018, it was announced that Madelaine Petsch joined the cast. Later that week, Tom Cruise announced that he will be making his first animation debut in the sequel. When Steve Samono and producer Amy McNeill saw the ''Mission: Impossible movies (including the sixth film), they praised Cruise's performance and decided to cast Cruise in his first voice-acting role in the film. In December 2018, Gina Rodriguez joined the cast. Animation The production crew once again used simple 3D modeling in Autodesk Maya. The film contains over 140 unique sets and 4723 assets, the most for a film by Universal Animation. Music : Main article: Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm/Soundtrack On February 14, 2018, Mark Mothersbaugh was revealed to be returning for the sequel's score. However, John Powell, who collaborated with Mothersbaugh on the first film, did not return for the sequel due to Powell being busy on composing the score for How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. In addition, Finn Wolfhard and AnnaSophia Robb had also sung "Cutest Dreams", an original song that will be included prior to Jamo and Keena's wedding. Release Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm had its world premiere in the out of competition section at the 69th Berlin International Film Festival on February 15, 2019. It was released in the United States on March 22, 2019 by Universal Pictures. On February 16, 2019, Universal announced it would hold one-day advanced previews for the film in 500 theaters in the United States and were held two days later. The film was released in the United Kingdom on March 1, as shown on its international trailer. The film will be released in China on April 12, and in Japan on May 17. Marketing The teaser trailer was released on June 14, 2018, and was shown before Incredibles 2, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Uncle Drew, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Skyscraper, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, Dick Grayson 2: Tales of a Teenage Boy, Teen Titans Go! To The Movies, Dog Man, Mission Impossible - Fallout, Christopher Robin, The Meg, Crazy Rich Asians, Alpha, Canterlot High 2: Rainbow Rocks, and The Nun. It received 122 million views in its first 24 hours, becoming the most viewed trailer for an animated film, dethroning Incredibles 2 and the 7th most-viewed trailer overall. The first theatrical trailer was released on September 12, 2018 and was shown alongside Cool Spot, The House with a Clock in Its Walls, Smallfoot, Night School, First Man, Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, LazyTown: The Movie, The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, The Grinch, Ralph Breaks the Internet, and Creed II. An interview with the cast was released on September 16, 2018, which revealed the 3 undisclosed characters' names voiced by Zoe Saldana, Tom Cruise, and Madelaine Petsch. The second trailer of the film was released on December 12, 2018 and was shown alongside Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, SpongeBob SquarePants & Star vs. The Forces of Evil: The Musical Movie!, Mortal Engines, The Mule, Mary Poppins Returns, Aquaman, Bumblebee, Holmes and Watson, Escape Room, A Dog's Way Home, Glass, The Kid Who Would Be King. A sneak peek of the film was released on January 17, 2019. The third and final trailer was released on February 6, 2019, and was shown alongside The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, Kim Possible, Alita: Battle Angel, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, and Addie. Universal partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners to market the film including Sprint Corporation, which gives customers free movie tickets when they buy a free smartphone and switch, Xfinity, McDonald's, and Ziploc. A Lego video game based on both films was announced on January 28, 2019 and will be released on March 19, 2019, three days before the film's release, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Home media Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm will be released on Digital HD on June 4, 2019 and DVD, Blu-ray and 4K UHD Blu-ray on June 25, 2019 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. The DVD and Blu-ray combo packs will also include a short film Jamo and Keena's Guide to Cool Things. Reception Box office As of May 20, 2019, Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm has grossed $382.5 million in North America and $536.6 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $919.1 million. On April 17, 2019, the film surpassed $800 million worldwide in only 27 days, faster than the original film. On April 23, 2019, the film grossed $363.5 million domestically, surpassing Computeropolis 2 ($362.1 million) to become Universal Animation's highest grossing sequel of all time domestically. On May 6, 2019, the film grossed $900 million, the first animated film of 2019 to do so. United States and Canada Three weeks before the film's release, official tracking had the film debuting around $110 million in 4,304 theaters while being released alongside Universal's own Us, with Deadline Hollywood noting the film's projection being a "give or take $20 million" due to the huge popularity of Universal Animation as a brand along with Paradoria's popularity as a franchise, but the inaccuracy of recent box office estimates such as The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part's underperformance in its opening weekend was noted as being a factor in these predictions. According to Fandango, Paradoria 2 has amassed the second largest advanced ticket sales of any animated film, behind Incredibles 2, and has surpassed Cool Spot, Spider-Man: Homecoming, and its own predecessor during the same time period. By the week of the film's release, projections were increased to $120–140 million. The film made $69.1 million on its first day including $17.2 million in Thursday night previews, the biggest of all time for Universal Animation but falling shy of Cool Spot’s $18.1 million cume. It ended up grossing $306.1 million in its opening weekend and topping Incredibles 2 as the highest grossing opening for an animated film. The film fell 73% in its second Friday, while grossing $18.6 million due to heavy competition with Dumbo. It remained in first place in its second weekend while grossing $53.2 million and falling 65.2%. By comparison, its own predecessor dropped 52% and grossed $54.7 million in its second weekend. The film dropped to second place in its third weekend while grossing $26.8 million over the weekend. The film grossed $13.3 million while falling to third place in its fourth weekend behind Shazam! and Little. It grossed $8.6 million in its fifth weekend while falling to fifth place. The film remained in fifth place while grossing $5.6 million in its sixth weekend. It dropped to sixth in its seventh weekend with $4.1 million. The film lost 982 theaters in its eighth weekend while dropping out of the top 10 and grossed $1.1 million. Outside North America In the United Kingdom, the film grossed an estimated $15.7 million (£11.86 million) in its opening weekend, finishing first at the box office and marking Universal Animation's best opening in the UK. In its second weekend, the film grossed $6.3 million, falling nearly 60% and finishing second at the box office behind newcomer Captain Marvel, then it dropped 22% and remained in second place, grossing $4.9 million in its third weekend. Additionally, the film grossed $112.1 million from 38 international countries alongside its North American release with Japan having the biggest debut. It finished first in all countries, including Japan ($19.8 million, the best-ever start for a Universal Animation film), South Korea ($17.4 million over its five-day debut), Russia ($13.6 million), Germany ($12.5 million) and Mexico ($11.2 million, the best-ever start for a Universal film in the country). The opening included $30.5 million from IMAX, the largest opening for an animated film in March and a Universal Animation film; of that, $10 million was from overseas IMAX screens, the largest overseas IMAX debut for Universal Animation. In its second weekend, the film opened at number one in France ($7.7 million), Vietnam ($5 million), and Thailand ($3.2 million), and of its 43 other markets remained at number one in 29 of them, including Brazil which dropped only 6% from the first weekend. It was number one in 17 markets for the third weekend. Its top overseas markets at that point, ahead of its release in China, were the UK ($42.6 million), Russia ($39.2 million), South Korea ($30.1 million), Mexico ($23.8 million) and France/Brazil (tied at $18.3 million). In China, the film made $20.6 million on its opening day, the biggest opening day of all time for a Universal Animation film and $54.6 million over the weekend. The film dropped 77% in its second Friday grossing $4.7 million and made $13.2 million over its second weekend in China. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 84% based on 302 reviews, with an average rating of 7.4/10. The website's critical consensus states, "Paradoria 2 may not live up to the mountain-traveling voyage of its 2015 predecessor, but its heartfelt moments, colorful atmosphere, and iconic couple should nonetheless outweigh its flaws." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a weighted average score of 69 out of 100, based on 25 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale, down from the "A" earned by the first film. Peter Debruge of Variety called the film "very cute", and also writing "If you loved the original film, your kids will appreciate to have more fun to Jamo and Keena's experience on their riveting, silly, and fascinating fantasy adventure." Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun-Times praised the lightweight tone as a treat and a breath following the "dark and dramatic tones" of Computeropolis: The Deep Web. He also praised the cast, especially Wolfhard and Saldana, as well as the visual effects and perfect usage of action sequences in the film. Sequel In January 2019, in an interview with CNN, Samono hinted that a third film would be possible, saying, "we would like to show more stories featuring these unique and special characters. But you may have to wait a bit for it to happen as we are far from finished with these characters." By April 2019, Universal Animation CEO Michael Wildshill has confirmed that the development of Paradoria 3 is underway, but Samono and writer Laurie Craig will not return, since they are working on Asses of Fire at Illumination. On May 14, 2019, it was announced that Paradoria 3 will be released on March 4, 2022.Category:EvanRocks Wiki